Runaan's Hurricane
Runaan's Hurricane is an item in League of Legends.The Storm Recipe * (950g) * (400g) * (400g) * 1000g Similar Items * * Notes * While in possession of Runaan's Hurricane, you gain a small floating orb that accompanies you around the battlefield. This orb fires the additional missiles, functioning similar to . * The passive will be triggered by the auto-attacks of any champions classified as ranged. This is an attribute applied to champions that is independent of in-game context, such as proximity to the target or a specific champion's attack animation. ** Shapeshifting champions will trigger the effect while in ranged form only, as they are classified as melee while in melee form. ** will not trigger the effect despite his autoattacks having 600/750 range, as Rengar is classified as melee. ** will trigger the effect while is active despite her attacks having no projectile themselves. * This effect does not apply on abilities which apply on-hit effects. * This item's damage scales with your attack damage and not the damage dealt by your attack. As such, it will not scale with , or critical strikes. * It will apply most item on-hit effects, including life steal. ** 'On next attack' effects will only be applied to the primary target. *The following items also apply to secondary targets: ** ** ** ** ** ** 's stack generation ** 's Cooldown Reduction ** ** ** ** ** only if other on-hit magic-damage exist ** (extra 3% mana will be spent on each additional target) ** ** 's stack generation ** ** ** ** ** 's stack generation (not the bonus damage) ** ** ** 's slow proc ** ** ** 's stack generation * The following abilities also apply to secondary targets: Abilities that work ** ** 's stack generation (not the bonus damage) ** ** 's Cooldown Reduction ** only when is activated ** 's stack generation (not the bonus damage) ** ** ** (lasts after damaging 3 targets) ** (stacks will never generate with more than one target) ** ** ** ** ** 's stack generation (not the bonus damage) ** and ** * The following abilities do not apply to secondary targets: ** is classified as area of effect damage and not on-hit damage. ** stacks can only be applied to a single target at a time. ** can only be applied to a single target at any one time because of the way it is programmed to fire after attacking. * Damage dealt by Runaan's will trigger and . * will still trigger the effect while is active. The two missiles fired are unaffected by the ability, and remain single target, targeted missiles. As such, it is possible for an enemy to be damaged by both Twitch's pass-through attacks and this item. * Maximum radius of nearby target: 300 Range ** Nearby does not prioritize champions. Priority * Attacking turrets will not trigger the effect. Turret aggro * Runaan's Hurricane procs , and . * Runaan's Hurricane procs , , , and . Trivia * Because of the name of the thread Riot revealed this item in, it is often refered to as "The Storm". * Runaan's Hurricane is named after RiotRunaan, an Associate Creative Designer at Riot Games. * The orb that fires the 2 bolts and floats around the champion it's equipped to is most likely a referrence to a similar power up in the gameboy game "Nemesis". * The item may have been inspired by the alpha/beta item "Hurricane", which was also a bow, though Hurricane's Alpha effect is unknown. Patch history + + * Item cost: 2750g * Combine cost: 1000g * +70% Attack Speed * Unique Passive: Your basic attacks fire minor bolts at 2 nearby targets, each dealing 10 + 50% of your Attack Damage. These apply on-hit effects. }} References Category:Attack Speed Items Category:On-hit Effect Items